


logging things my abusive mother does

by Peanuthefool



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Mother, Child Abuse, Homophobia?, I'm making this to take back power, I'm tired tho, homophobic mother?, insane parents, irl log
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool
Summary: yes this is realI want to reach out to people like meand take back power by telling everyone what a crappy person she isand this might be able to be used as evidence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	logging things my abusive mother does

I am 14 years old

and in a awful home life  
some of the things my mother has done  
-constantly drags me across rooms by the hair and yanking it  
-didnt do anything when my sister told me to kill myself  
-didnt have devpoled trauma from vacitions, which my mom constantly still takes me on.i don't even know until the day before were leaving  
-didnt but to tired to list

anyways let the logging begin


End file.
